Genial y sexy Muñeca
by UtauFlorDeCerezo
Summary: Hinamori Amu va a descubrir que no siempre se puede dominar. Va a descubrir los placeres del pecado. Va a pecar como nunca. Con ayuda de cierta rubita Hinamori Utau o Hoshina Utau.


-Estaba tranquilamente apoyada en la barra del bar, vigilando a los babosos que se me acercaban y atenta a mi copa. Entonces, sentí una leve y suave caricia en mi trasero, me gire sin pensarmelo y propine un guantazo al culpable, para mi desgracia, no era más que una chica que giro sobre si misma muy cerca mia y su falda me rozó.  
Se me quedo mirando, seria, con la mejilla enrrojecida por el bofeton. El chico que habia dsetras de ella se alejó y yo asustada me apege más a la barra. Era una chica de una larga melena rubia, recogida en dos coletas, de ojos violetas, cristalinos y puros. Alta segun mi punto de vista, no llevaba tacones.

-Disculpame por favor. - Dije con miedo a recivir un bofeton igual.

-No pasa nada, es normal, hay mucho baboso. - Me miro de arriba abajo, creo que comprobando si yo era una babosa.

Se coloco junto a mi en la barra y pidio dos vodkas.

-Es extra o ver a una chica sin faldida mini y top. Debes ser la unica persona decente de aquí . - La mira y comprobe que ella si llevaba una, pero con mayas y deportivas, vestia de un modo llamativo para ir a la disco. Que yo sepa se suele ir lijerita para ligar.

Como no sabia que contestarla me quede en silencio. Trajeron las copas y ella amablemente me acerco una.

-Es mi forama de perdirte disculpas.

-Pero si no has echo nada.

-Da igual, es un pretexto para conocerte mejor.

Me quedé helada ¿Conocerme mejor? O me habian echo efecto las copas o esa chica estaba ligando conmigo.

-¿Cuantos años tienes?.

-16 ¿y tú?

-16 también.

-¿Que hace una chica como tú en un antro como este?. -Típica pregunta de ligon de disco, pero por alguna extraña razón lo vi normal.

-Se supone que celebro con mis amigas que mañana llega mi hermana. ¿Y tú?

-Pues me he mudado aquí y hasta mañana no tengo casa, es una forma de pasar la noche.

-Y bueno ¿No has venido sola?.

-No, con unas amigas como dijé, pero nada más llegar las perdí la pista, creo que deberia buscarlas. -Trate de irme, pero ella me cojio la mano, lo que me hizo estremecer, sus manos eran sumamente suaves y calidas, por lo que no me resistí.

-Esos shorts que llevas, son igual de cortos o mas que una mini, así que si no quieres tener las huellas dactilares de todos los babosos mejos que te quedes aquí.

Ella tenia razon, ya me habian sobado bastante para llegar.  
Me coloco de nuevo como antes, solo que esta vez ya estabamos pegadas, habia llegado más gente a la barra, por lo que estabamos todos apretujados. Repentinamente estiro de mi y caminando a un paso lanzado me llevo hacia la puerta, al salir vi como una de mis amigas, Yaya estaba bailando rodeada de tíos, creo que logro verme por la cara que puso, era normal, ver derrepente a tú mejor amiga salir cogida de la mano de una rubia.  
Ya una vez fuera la chica no soltó mi mano, ibamos caminando por la calle como dos amigas de toda la vida... o una pareja ¿Una pareja? No, no, tonterías ¿Como que una pareja?  
La miré , era sumamente preciosa, ahora a la luz de la luna y las farolas. Su rubio y largo cabello parecían cascadas doradas a cada lado de su cabeza. Sus ojos violetas brillantes penetraban los míos como los de un hombre que devora a su mujer con la mirada.  
De echo no entiendo que haciamos así.

- Que te ha llevado a hacercarte a mi?. -La pregunté.

-El bofeton que me has metido ¿Te parece poco?. -Solto una risita de burla.

-O-oh es cierto, perdoname de nuevo. -Bajé la cabeza.

Repentinamente apretó mi mano y estiró de ella. Cuando senti como me pegaba a ella y sin soltar mi mano con la otra me cojia por la cintura no pode evitar enrrojecer, mi corazon se acelero, ella me miraba muy de cerca.

-Preciosa, no te disculpes tanto, me has resultado curiosa desde que te vi entrar ¿Te crees que no me di cuenta? Una chica pelirosa, de ojos dorados y brillantes. -Ella iba acercando su rostro al mio, era tan tentativa su mirada que me dejé . -Pequeñita, sin desarrollar y tan... sexy...

Justo cuando yo iba a replicar sobre lo ultimo pronunciado no pude, su boca ya se habia apoderando de la mia, no se lo penso y metio la lengua en mi boca, lamiendo y saboreando cada recobeco, no se que me pico que yo corresponde ese juego tan atractivo, cuando me quise dar cuenta me habia pegado a una pared. Era suya, me tenia arrinconada y manteniamos el humedo y sexy beso. Cuando me di cuenta mi ropa interior estaba mojada ¿mojada? era la primera vez que experimentaba esto y ya estaba humeda. Recapitulando, una chica que apenas conocia me estaba morreando y magreando y yo estaba mojada.  
La chica me cogió a peso, manteniendome a mi y entrelazando nuestras lenguas por fuera de nuestras bocas me llevo hasta la boca del metro, era tan tarde que no habia ni un alma.  
Me coloco en el suelo con mucha ambilidad, acariciando mis muslos al subir las manos. Nos quedamos mirandonos, ambas sonrojadas.  
Estaria ella igual de ¿"mojada"? Me tentaba la idea de comprobarlo, ella estaba sobando mi trasero y me empujaba con precaucion a las escaleras, ¿me decia que bajase? Creo que sí...


End file.
